


Costly Fun

by sue_bts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sweaters, Teasing, baby boy yuuri, chubby!yuuri, eating ass lmao, hes just dom u feel me, im living, its all abt making yuuri feel good amiright or amiright ladies and gents, literally my life rn LMAO, sugar baby yuuri, too many tags™, top victor hypothetically but theres no literal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue_bts/pseuds/sue_bts
Summary: It’s costly fun of course, but don’t all the best entertainments come with a high price? Victor is willing to pay anything for his Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok right so i just got into this show and thought my previous bts fic would work perfectly as an updated rendition for the yuri on ice fandom to enjoy as well. so no stealing here u can find the original fic on my page :)) 
> 
> anyways pls enjoy guys, i think we all can appreciate some chubby!yuuri and sugar daddy victor vibes

“Are you going to get drinks with us Victor?” a coworker years younger than him asks, her irritating duck lips puckering in the question. Victor stands just so _close_ to the exit doors of his company, so close to the relief of city air and not the stuffy waiting room beside his stuffy employee. 

Victor hates getting drinks after work.

“No. Going home, hard day.”

“Ahh,” she trails off with squinted eyes. “Home to… that  _boyfriend_ of yours?”

She puts unneeded emphasis to the  _boy_  part of boyfriend.

Nodding he sighs, turning to look straight at her, “Yes… I am.”

“Oh okay then, have fun with him then..”

“I will,” he spits out, eyes hard on her as he finally turns to leave. Just that one final, quick step through the spinning doors and onto the pavement and he's free to the car exhaust quickly passing in a brisk wind and his suit jacket ruffling.

.

.

This is the thing. 

There’s never been a day Victor's been mad at him, or yelled at him. There have been punishments, but those are different of course. Punishments are full of his fingers curling and his back always leaning helplessly closer to him, to Victor who possess a paddle or pink leather whip or even the danger of his own palm.

Whatever he's done to Yuuri hasn’t been of anger. Maybe it was disappointment in the time he had gotten hard at the thought of another guy fucking him and had whined into Victor's shoulder over how he needed a cock, making Victor flip him onto his back and furiously kiss away any of these thoughts; sadness for him when he had cried about messing up one of his finals and Victor crawled down the expanse of his pale skin, skimming over his soft belly to take care of Yuuri with his cock down the elder's throat, him screaming and Victor's finger circling his small entrance, poking into him and jabbing at his prostate. 

Yes, there were many things besides anger that took form in so many activities, bent over the mattress Yuuri had laid, across counter tops, under desks and quiet on the duvet waiting for Victor with a cockring and a whine on his lips. 

.

.

Until now. 

Victor is fuming at the first step he takes into the apartment. It’s nothing Yuuri's done! Oh honestly it could never be, Yuuri is too good to get him mad. No, it’s Victor's work that has his neck cramped and the gray veins beneath his eyes dragging down his face to hang at his pointed chin. The man who had demanded a document that was irretrievable, Victor's boss who had blamed him for this mistake whilst it was the younger manager’s decision and instruction he had followed in the clearing of the supposedly 'unneeded' files. There was the lunch that had fallen to the ground at the sharp feeling of his arm with a fresh bee sting; his coworkers mocking him of how ‘you couldn't get a man Victor, you’ve gotten a boy;’ that joke was overused the first time they used it when hearing of his college boyfriend, and it still is now. 

Just everything made him angry. Everything that got at his nerves and crawled into his spine and wound into the nape of his neck. 

.

.

“First of all Yuuri,” he says with an exaggerated sigh as he casually looks over the smaller boy in a [baby blue sweater](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gilt.com%2Fbrand%2Fsandro%2Fproduct%2F1137814166-sandro-e15-giants-sweater%3Forigin%3Dpartner_feed%26utm_source%3Dgoogle%26utm_medium%3DCPC%26utm_campaign%3DPLA%26gclid%3DCKKJ47u0xs0CFVFgfgodEHQPkQ&t=M2I4MmVlMTRjMjYyZmYxMWQzODkwZGEyZmJlYjI2ZDhhNWJlYzVlMiw5SW9KR1B0UQ%3D%3D) sitting on the couch with wide eyes. “I’m angry because a shitty work day, you didn’t do anything.”

“I didn’t do anything?” he echoes with that delicious mouth open and lips wet. “Nothing?”

“You’re fine baby just a bad day is all.”

Victor knows what’s coming, it’s always like this with him and so irritatingly, tauntingly expected.

Yuuri sutters, sitting up with an agile back and legs steadily planted to the cold ground of the flat. “Could I-”

“How have you been today?” Victor interrupts, knowing the boy's words before they are finished, hoping to interrupt the train of thought.

“I’ve been fine,” he rushes out in a jumble, “but can I make you feel better?”  
  
Victor knew he’d ask that, he’d predicted it with bringing up a bad day. It’s what Yuuri does, he gets this wash of sympathy over him and wants to make the other man feel better and won’t let up. It’s nice of course, but he can get carried away in what exactly would make Victor feel better. 

One time it was a lost heirloom of the family, Yuuri fixing Victor's mood with hovering over the gray haired man's mouth as he fingered himself, asking if Victor could lick at his ass and him agreeing with a hungry moan and the grind of his hips. 

Another time it was a business deal gone bad, his company loosing investments and a quick lowering in profits, and solved in Yuuri lowering his pretty pink sweatpants and letting Victor fuck him as he wore a pretty pink cockring around himself and pleaded with the elder to let him cum which Victor had not allowed until going down on him, letting Yuuri cum down his throat. 

These many times have built up, his sinful lingerie in stacks in Victor's bedroom, toys filling up one too many drawers, Yuuri just a bit too horny every night at the end of work. It was Victor coming home in professional jackets to which he had been stripped of quickly, discarding articles of clothing on the tiled bathroom floor as Yuuri would crawl onto the counter with his thick thighs against the cold granite and spread wide just for his daddy. 

It’s costly fun of course, the prices add up for the things Yuuri wants, but honestly Victor would pay any fare for the smile over his lips and moans that’d escape.

“Yurriiii~” Victor starts helplessly, so easily falling victim to the black haired boy's alluring eyes. 

“No… daddy please let me make you feel better,  _please_.” His begs are just- god they’ll be the death of him.

“I just need to calm down dear, I don’t want to take out my frustration on you, trust me okay baby?”

Yuuri stands abruptly from the couch, Victor watching his oversized sweater fall loose around his shoulders revealing his collar bone to one side, hanging to the curve of thighs clad in little [yellow lace shorts](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.boutique1.com%2Flace-shorts-336525&t=NDhjM2FjYjEwNWE3OWU3MmVlYjA1YzFmOGVkNThlOWE2YjAxZDI4Nyw5SW9KR1B0UQ%3D%3D). 

“Baby-”

His lips collide with Victor's before he can manage to speak any further. It’s a kiss like all the others, with his wet lips molding over the older's own at always such a surprising pace, fueled by hunger. It’s always ravenous and needy, never slow. Yuuri doesn’t like to take his time to explore Victor's mouth, the elder has helped him gain confidence and with that he takes initiative in their kisses, flicking his tongue hard against Victor's until diving to explore the elder's entire mouth. It’s wet, tastes of candy and full of his little whimpering voice making desperate sounds Victor still can’t fully identify. 

“Yuuri,” he mumbles into the other's lips, voice gone deep in sex appeal. The smaller pauses with a quiet whimper and their lips are joined with a string of salvia. “Yuuri baby you know what would make me-”

“Make _daddy_?”

He smiles into Yuuri's mouth and kisses beside his lips to his jaw. “Yes, you’re right, what would make daddy feel better after his bad day?”

“What?” he asks this eagerly, squeezing his little fists.

“I want you to ride my face with that pretty sweater on.”

Yuuri gasps and pulls his sweater paws to cover his mouth agape. Victor smiles back at him, taking his hand and dragging Yuuri's both eager and nervous body behind him to the bedroom. He can hear Yuuri's stompy feet across the floorboards, the quick little steps he takes. Yuuri turns to him when he stands in front of the bed. His eyes sparkling and curious and teeth biting at his lip. 

“What is it baby?” Victor asks, approaching him by the bed frame, hands itching to wander over him. 

“H-havent you come to like my little belly?”

“Yuuri kitten, of course I love your belly,” the older exclaims, hands going to the soft fabric of his sweater and quickly under the hem to splay his fingers across the smaller's soft skin. 

“B-but you said you wanna keep my sweater on when you eat me out.. does daddy not like me anymore? Do you not like how chubby I-”

“Yuuri!” Victor gushes, quickly pushing him back to lay on the bed. Stripping of his jacket and undoing the first couple buttons of his white button down. He crawls over him and litters kisses up the side of his pulsing neck as his lips pause at Yuuri's ear. “You’re so pretty baby, so pretty just for me, of course I still love your body, you look so perfect.”  
  
Victor pulls back to see the blush spread across Yuuri’s cute butter cheeks. “R-realy?”

Smiling wide he nuzzles closer to the smaller, kicking off his shoes, legs around Yuuri's waist and fingers trailing up and down the sides of his clothed arms. “You don’t even know how much I adore your cute little belly that’s always so warm, or your thighs that rub together and look like honey in those shorts of yours… or how addicted I am to your perfect plump ass, god it looks good in your panties and thongs and in nothing at all actually.. and when your glasses get all fogged up as you ride my cock dear, god you're so beautiful.”

“And you wanna eat me out to feel better?” Yuuri asks, framing it so innocently though he can’t escape the spreading smile he wears at Victor's flaunting of his features. 

“Yes baby, I really do. You taste so good and u know it.”

The little boy blushes, “O-okay,” Yuuri says mumbling, always so embarrassed though Victors done so many things to him before.

Victor unwraps himself from him, crawling up the bed and laying back down on his back. He urges the littler to come up to him which Yuuri does so nervously with strawberry tinted cheeks. He makes his cautious way over, his thighs jiggling to finally hover over the gray head of hair. Victor can see up his shorts, the pearly complexion of Yuuri's skin shadowed by the fabric.

“Off with the shorts baby,” he commands and Yuuri quickly scrambles to do what he's asked. He pulls down his yellow shorts in a rush, his sweater falling to cover up his pretty parts still. He climbs back over Victor's face, this time in nothing but a pink thong between his perky ass cheeks and his hanging sweater that he paws at to keep from falling onto the other man's face. Yuuri looks down at him with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing with quiet little breathes and the faintest guess of a whimper.

“God your ass is pretty baby, I love your pretty little ass cheeks so fucking much.”

Yuuri whimpers more audibly this time, arching his back helplessly but not daring to lower himself closer to Victor without permission. Victor looks up at the thong fabric stretching against the heavy line of his cock in arousal against it, twitching as his hands calm down the sides of Yuuri's heated thighs. The boy shudders and keens and that little breathy whine escapes him.

“Daddy is going to eat you out really good baby boy, god I’m going to fuck your little hole with my tongue until you’re crying.”

Yuuri cries out with his eyes squeezing shut. “P-please daddy, now, please I can’t wait anymore!” 

Yuuri’s little narrow hips wiggle in a jolt of need, thighs wiggling with him, just barely managing to hold off from grinding down on Victor's face just yet. Victor's hands wind up to his hips where the straps of his thong rest tight against the roles of his soft belly. Yuuri expects him to try taking it off but his hands just slide down farther  to grope at his ass in both palms, giving squeezes to the warm flesh as his fingers slide over him and down farther to massage at his ball sack. Yuuri goes stiff in the sudden coursing pleasure and leans into Victor's ministrations in search of more delicious friction. Victor smiles at his boyfriend, gently pressing his fingers over his balls through the fabric as Yuuri goes absolutely mad, tossing back his head with his black strands of hair going messy. 

“I need to taste my baby boy now..” Victor manage to say amidst the desperate sounds Yuuri is letting out from his simple massages. Yuuri just grinds into Victor's hand until he roughly pulls away his hand from Yuur's ass, instead going to grip at his hips to shove the little boy forward to sit seated on his face. With his sweaty thighs pressed to the sides of Victor and his hole so obviously fluttering through the fabric at the sudden contact with the elder's wet lips that begin mouthing against the string between his cheeks.

Yuuri’s hands helplessly go to Victor's beautiful gray hair, he’s frantic for something to hold on to, his little hands going scrambling. As Victor stays focused on his hole with eyes closed, reaching up and gripping Yuuri's wrist, bringing it to hold onto the bed’s frame above the both of them. He grips hard to the wood frame, his back clenching and rippling with the strain as he tries to hold back on moving too much onto the other man's mouth. With Victor's lips moving against the fabric, his tongue flicks across his crack, Yuuri flinching and Victor poking at his entrance.

“Daddy, please,  _agh_! Please touch me, touch me now,  _please daddy!_ ”

“Getting quite demanding Yuuri baby,” he mumbles, planting a kiss to one of his ass cheeks. Yuuri quivers and shakes his head with a whimper. "Quite desperate, aren't you?"

“Please! I have to have your mouth on me, please your tongue, I just have to have you fuck me please. I’ve been a _good_ boy just p-please!”

Victor smiles, fingers crawling from where they had been gripping the hem of his sweater, to under him to move the string to the side. Yuuri shudders despite himself, hips jumping as Victor takes in the sight of his puckered hole just freshly bleached pink. 

“Yuuri, god you’re so pretty. Pretty just for me right baby? Just for your daddy?”

“Y-yes Daddy. I’m pretty for you and _only_ you.”

"You're mine. Aren't you babe? You're mine?" Victor asks, with Yuuri vigorously nodding as he pants in need.

“Good boy,” Victor says, "my good little boy." He then flicks his tongue out suddenly, going flat across Yuuri's little hole, “and you’ll be a good boy for me when you ride my tongue, right?”

“Yes! God yes daddy just- please yes I’ll be good for you!”

Victor mumbles something incoherent into his fatty cheeks as his lips go over his hole, tongue massaging at it. Yuuri hiccups and tries his hardest not to pull Victor's hair, instead wrapping his little fingers in his sweater. Hands at either side of his ass the elder spread his cheeks farther apart for his own convenience, darting his tongue forward to enter Yuuri's warm, puckered hole, going past the tight ring of his muscle. Yuuri freezes once again, tensing up at the intrusion with his back straight and this time his hips bucking forward to roll down on Victor's mouth. He doesn't stop to punish Yuuri for his misbehavior, just lets one of his hands grip into his ass until the imprints of his fingerprints are sure to leave marks on his soft skin by morning. 

“Ah- _h!_ Daddy! P-please fuck my little hole har- _harder_ , please!” 

Victor doesn’t answer, just follows his begging request in that high pitch it always is able to reach and pushes his tongue farther into him, his tight walls clenching around the muscle. 

“F-fuck _yes_ , please yes daddy, right there! Yea- _yeah!”_

Victor manages to arch his neck and pull his tongue out of him, Yuuri whining at the loss of being filled up, and instead his daddy's tongue winding down his crack to lick at his clenching balls. Yuuri gurgles with the feeling, not modest in how his little fists clench and unclench and again scramble for somewhere to hold onto. 

“I wanna cum daddy, please let me cum.. my little cock is dribbling precum, don't you see?” he mumbles with his lips loose and wet and bitten from holding back moans. Victor smiles for a flashing moment, but just keeps licking at the underside of his sack, massaging at it with his lips and eyebrows raised in concentration. 

“Please daddy please! Please let me cum I have to!” Yuuri hiccups with tears of frustration prickling the sides of his eyes.

The gray haired man finally pulls back, lifting Yuuri's flushed, shaking thighs just slightly. “You have to cum baby?” he asks, faking his obliviousness.

“Y-yeah-” Yuuri manages with his broken voice quivering like the rest of him. “I have t-to, my little cock.. it hurts..”

Shaking his head Victor lifts his arm to clench around his pretty little boy's small pink cock that’s been pulled free from his thong a bit earlier, not to pump him to his orgasm, but to act as a makeshift cockring as precum bubbles from his plump head and down his thick shaft. 

“But-!” Yuuri whales, his hips going all antsy and his thighs trying hard not to wiggle too much. 

“Why should I let you cum baby?”

“Be-because I’ve been a good boy! I kept the sweater on even though I’m drooling on it and I let you eat my little hole and I-”

“And so I should let my baby boy cum?”

“ _Yes!_ ” he cries, shaking his little head in frustration.”I need to! Let me please!”

Squeezing real tight around his base one last time Victor lets go of his cock and quickly pulls Yuuri's plump ass back onto his mouth to give a few last licks before he’s cumming. With a silent scream, wide mouth agape and leaned back, Yuuri shoots his white release all over the sheets and pillows around them, some accidentally landing on Victor's lips and cheeks. Yuuri shudders with the orgasm that flood his senses, his hole clenching around nothing and cock jerking with the last shocks of his euphoria, his sticky seeds dribbling down his cock shaft to pool at his balls. 

“I’m sorry,” he stutters out finally when he comes down from his high, mind still slightly dazed and lost amidst the overriding pleasure that clouds reality. He makes quick work of maneuvering off of Victor to wobble into a sitting position on his hips. Yuuri's dark eyes are wide as he watches Victor not get mad at him for the mess, but instead bring a finger to his poised lips to taste the little boy's cum across his tongue. 

“My pretty little baby Yuuri tastes so good,” he smiles, watching the other boy's cheeks go, once again, an embarrassed red. 

“R-really?”

“You always taste so good baby.”

Yuuri smiles bashfully. “Do you feel better now?”

“Yes of course, thank you for being such a good boy, I feel _much_ better.”

.

.

Later Yuuri's eyes follow Victor's form as he gets up to grab a hand towel, quickly cleaning the littler of his drying cum and draping the towel over the dirtied pillows and duvet. 

“And tomorrow we’ll play with the strawberry lube you got for me, right?” Yuuri asks, as the elder takes a seat back on the bed and he crawls into the inviting lap.

“Ahh yes, maybe later tonight if you’d like?” Victor asks. 

His dark eyes face the blue ones above him, with his bare legs around Victor's narrow waist. He’s giddy and he wiggles around a little. “And we’ll try out all the new toys I ordered?”

“You ordered more toys?”

“…Y-yes, I’m sorry-” Yuuri starts. 

“No baby it’s alright, I’m so glad you did if they’ll make you happy.”

“Yes daddy, they’ll make me happy.”

.

.

It’s costly fun of course, entertaining the dark haired boy, who's soft to the touch, but don’t all the best entertainments come with a high price?


End file.
